


K-I-S-S-I-N-G

by Kileykao



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Gabriel, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Fic, Kid Loki, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2nd graders Dean and Cas are being teased by Cas' brother Gabriel.</p>
<p>An omgele conversation between dedusingyou and me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	K-I-S-S-I-N-G

**Author's Note:**

> dedusingyou was Dean and I was Cas. And I had her permission to post our wonderful story.   
> Follow me on tumblr cas-blue-eyes.tumblr.com

"Dean and Cassie sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." this is how Castiels older brother Gabriel was currently teasing the two second graders.

Dean looked away and blushed.  
Cas cocked his head and squinted.

"Dean what does that mean?"

"It means that we were kissing in a tree."

"Why would Gabe say we're kissing in a tree?"

"Because he's never kissed anyone before."

"But why, Dean?"

"Because he thinks we are dating."

"That dumb Dean. Why would he think we're dating?"

"Because he is dumb."

"I said that myself Dean. You didn't answer my question."

"Well we look together.."

"So we're best friends?"

"No like together together. Like a couple."

Cas looked down at the ground. "Is that ok with you Dean?"

"Yeah. Its okay.."

"Its ok with me too."

"Should we kiss?"   
Dean looked at his shoes.

"That's what grown ups do when their together so I guess..."

Dean kissed Cas lightly on the lips.

That's when Gabe started chanting "Cassie and Dean Sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Shut up."

The end.


End file.
